


Take a Break

by MockStrad



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Gift Fic, M/M, Pre-Fall of Overwatch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:40:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25252495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MockStrad/pseuds/MockStrad
Summary: Gabe wants Jack to take a break.Written as a gift for a friend.
Relationships: Reaper | Gabriel Reyes/Soldier: 76 | Jack Morrison
Comments: 2
Kudos: 35





	Take a Break

It felt like it had been days since Gabe had last seen Jack. He was standing outside his office, arms crossed and a scowl on his face. Any time someone came up to speak with the Strike Commander he gave them a look and they quickly rushed away. He wasn’t normally one for wanting attention but this was beginning to get ridiculous. After the fourth or fifth agent was turned away, the door beside him finally opened and Jack poked his head out. 

“Gabe,” he greeted in mild surprise. “Were you waiting to speak to me? Is everything okay?”

“No,” Gabe bluntly said. 

Jack stepped out of the room fully, looking alarmed. “Why, what’s wrong?”

“You.” Pushing off the wall, he nodded to the hall. “C’mon. You’re taking the rest of the day off.” 

“What..? No, I can’t. I have a meeting in five minutes with--”

“No you don’t.” 

Without another word, Gabe pressed his shoulder into Jack’s stomach and hoisted him over his shoulder. The strike commander struggled, letting out a cry of surprise, but Gabe wasn’t having it. 

“You’ve been locked in your office for a week, boy scout,” he retorted. “Now shut up.” 

Jack’s protests echoed through the halls as he was carried back to his room. He was only set down once Gabe got to his bed and dumped him on it. “Gabe! I have a UN summit to prepare for in two weeks, I need to prepare!”

Gabe stood over him, studying him a moment before crossing to his closet wordlessly. 

“Gabe..?”

The other man didn’t respond, opening the closet and rifling through it until he found what he was looking for. “Put these on,” he said, throwing a pair of sweats and a tee shirt at his boyfriend. 

Jack glanced at them with disdain then back up at Gabe. “I’m on duty.” 

“You are taking a break, Jack,” Gabe shot back. “Unless you want me to tell Angela that you didn’t actually get looked over by a doctor from the UN during our yearly exams.” 

Well, that shut him up. Jack began shucking off his uniform, silently pouting as he did so. Gabe tried to keep his eyes from raking over the blond’s body as he kicked off his boots, removed his jacket and hat, and tried to get comfortable. By the time he turned back to his partner Jack hardly looked like himself. Outside of that overbearing uniform he looked like that nervous farm boy that he’d met in the military. 

“Much better,” Gabe said. He stepped closer, draping his arms around Jack’s waist as Jack responded by placing his hands on Gabe’s shoulders. “You look comfy, Jackie.” 

“It does feel kinda nice,” Jack admitted with a small smile. 

Up close like this Gabe could see the circles under his eyes and the paleness of his complexion. He’d have to make sure the boy ate while they were together, too, but that could come later. For now, he just needed him closer. Jack quirked an eyebrow at him which caused Gabe to grunt, “What?”

“Like what you see?” Jack teased. 

Snickering, Gabe leaned in and pressed a small kiss to his lips. “You know I do.” The one kiss turned into two, then three, his lips trailing over Jack’s cheek and jaw to his throat. Jack squirmed in his arms, laughing a bit as Gabe purposely rubbed his beard over Jack’s smooth skin. “What, does it tickle?” He blew a short raspberry under Jack’s ear, causing the blond to shriek and scrunch his shoulder in an attempt to stop it from happening again. 

“Stoppp!” Jack laughed, turning to try and get away. Gabe was too fast, though, wrapping his arms around Jack’s waist tighter and pulling him against his chest. 

“Ohhhh no no no, you aren’t getting away from me that easily,” he snickered. A hand teased up the hem of Jack’s shirt, fingers tickling at his stomach and sides as Jack screamed with laughter. 

The struggle went on for a few more minutes as Jack -- weakly -- tried to escape and begged for mercy and Gabe toyed with his prey. Eventually they collapsed on the bed together, Jack panting and letting out little laughs and Gabe smirking in triumph at the blond. 

“You’re a monster, you know that?” Jack managed when he’d caught his breath. 

“Blackwatch, baby, I’m well aware,” Gabe teased. 

Jack rolled over, nuzzling against Gabe’s side and wrapping himself around him. Gabe slid an arm around Jack, holding him close. They sat in comfortable silence. No alarms. No messages. No beeping. Just the two of them, alone, happy, together. 

Jack was the first to break the spell, murmuring, “You know I have to go back eventually, right..?” Gabe only grunted in response. “But… I don’t think they’ll miss me if I stick around for a little bit longer.” 

Really, that was all they needed.


End file.
